Pokemons Final End
by Lord Venom
Summary: This is the complete end of Pokemon.


Pokemon's Final End  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day and Joey and Shane were walking to school.  
  
They each were 16 yrs old and in high school. Joey had midnight  
  
black hair, ice cold blue eyes and a short nose. He was smart, wasn't a  
  
nerd, although he had vast knowledge of weapons and how to use  
  
them. He learned it from his late father who was in the army, who  
  
died 3 months ago. Joey hoped he could join the army one day.  
  
Shane had chocolate-colored hair and emerald green eyes. His nose  
  
wasn't perfect, it was okay. He wasn't exactly smart, but when it came  
  
to strategies, you could always count on him. You see, he was  
  
blessed with the brilliance of strategy. No one knows how, he just has it.  
  
Joey and Shane were very nearly twins, but not in the identical  
  
fashion. They liked everything the other liked, and hated everything the other hated.  
  
Anyway, they were walking to school when they spotted a kid in a car  
  
playing Pokemon while waiting for his mother. Outside, they had  
  
blank expressions, but inside, they were both seething with anger.  
  
You see, these boys hated Pokemon like maniacs. No, they loathed  
  
it. For reasons we don't know, and reasons we won't go into.  
  
Joey and Shane kept on walking, their anger fading. As they walked,  
  
they talked about things. School, soccer, hockey, girls, and . . . killing everything Pokemon . . .  
  
"How many cards did you burn last night?" Shane asked Joey.  
  
"38, and this one rare that my little brother had. Although he found  
  
out, had a huge tantrum and I got 2 weeks grounded. So then my  
  
brother found out about that punishment, because he wanted me to  
  
be grounded for a year. But mum said no, and he had another  
  
gigantic tantrum, which lasted 58 minutes. Mum got angry with him,  
  
and grounded him for two hours. My little brother then got real angry  
  
and broke a glass cup. Mum got so furious that I swore I had gone  
  
deaf for a few seconds because she had yelled so loud and long and  
  
finally sent Jason, my little brother up to his room." finished Joey.  
  
Wow, seemed about the only thing Shane could say.  
  
They finally arrived at school. As usual, there were kids just hanging  
  
around, laughing. Joey spotted the Nerds, and with anger starting  
  
creep up on him, motioned for Shane. He too looked at the Nerds  
  
with pure loathing. " Great, now they're playing Pokemon," growled Joey.  
  
"How about we go steal those GameBoys at Gym, then smash  
  
them?" asked Shane.  
  
"Sounds good to me," replied Joey.  
  
When the period for Gym rolled around, the two boys snuck away  
  
from the class and headed straight to the Nerds lockers. They knew  
  
their locker combination, because one day they had gone spying  
  
found out and wrote it down.  
  
They opened their lockers, grabbed the GameBoys and ran out of the  
  
school. They were just 3 blocks from the school when suddenly, a  
  
blue portal opened up, with lightning surrounding it in front of them.  
  
There was a gust of wind, and they were sucked into the portal.  
  
  
  
When Joey and Shane woke up, they found themselves in the middle  
  
of a forest. They looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Joey.  
  
"Don't have a clue," replied Shane  
  
Suddenly a bee like creature flew past them. A TITANIC bee like  
  
creature. Both boys stared, with their mouth's open, horrorfied. They  
  
just saw a Pokemon.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...." muttered Joey.  
  
"We're in the Pokemon world!" yelled Shane.  
  
It was then they realized the fully-clad in army uniforms, complete  
  
with guns, grenades and a rocket launcher. Joey immediately started  
  
drooling.  
  
"JOEY! STOP DROOLING!" screamed Shane.  
  
"You're right. Hey! this is a dream come true! We can finally kill all  
  
Pokemon!" said Joey. Just then, they heard voices. They whipped  
  
around and the jaws each hit the ground. Ash, Misty and Brock  
  
were walking towards them when they suddenly noticed Joey and Shane.  
  
"Hey! Who are you, you little runts?" asked Ash.  
  
'Little runts? Who the hell does this kid think we are?!' thought  
  
Shane. But Joey was not staring at Ash, Misty, and Brock, at the  
  
yellow rat beside them. Just then, a black haired, green-eyed  
  
teenager ran in from nowhere, pointed a stick at Brock and yelled,  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" They all stared at him, then, as one, said,  
  
"Wrong story, Potter, JK Rowling's House is 3 blocks away."  
  
Potter looked around sheepishly, embarrased, and ran off yelling.  
  
They all stared at each for another moment, then both Joey and  
  
Shane thought the same thing: 'Yellow Rat is going to die...'  
  
Joey and Shane both looked at each, nodded and pulled out each a  
  
rifle, fully loaded. Ash, Misty, Brock looked at them with more  
  
than a touch of fear.  
  
"W-w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" stuttered Misty nervously.  
  
Shane grinned and said," We're the Pokemon Killers."  
  
Ash, stupid as always yelled, "I challenge you to a battle you little runts!" There he goes with that runts thing again. Boy, this kid's an idiot. I could beat him up anyday.' thought Shane. "My  
  
Pokemon will be Pika-" but before Ash could finish, the sound of a  
  
rifle firing rang through the air. There was a squeaky scream, and  
  
then a thud. Joey had fired on Pikachu, and if you looked, you  
  
could see a hole right between his eyes. Joey and Shane both ran,  
  
but Ash, Misty and Brock didn't notice. They were too busy being  
  
shocked. Ash looked at Pikachu one last time, eyes watered, fell to  
  
his knees and let out a blood-curdling scream of sadness, agony, and anger.  
  
2 hours after, when they were both in a city of some sorts, and  
  
weird looks still being thrown their way, they were still laughing  
  
with delight. They bought some food somehow, and went  
  
exploring. After about an hour, they were wandering in the desert,  
  
when they heard a rumbling sound. They turned around and their  
  
mouths dropped open in astonishment. Ash, Misty and Brock were  
  
charging towards them, and behind them was an army of Pokemon.  
  
Thousands. Joey and Shane each took out 2 M-16s and got ready  
  
for bloodshed. As they neared, Shane yelled, "BRING IT ON YOU  
  
@^%$ING *#%*!%@&#!!!!!" and Joey  
  
smirked. When the army was 10 metres away, they opened fire.  
  
For a full 10 minutes, there was nothing but screaming and thuds  
  
and laughing and gunfire. Then there was an explosion, another  
  
shriek, and another explosion.  
  
Joey was having the time of his life. Everywhere around him,  
  
Pokemon fell to the deadly guns and grenades. Then he spotted a  
  
huge elephant like Pokemon heading towards them. Joey dropped  
  
his guns and took out his bazooka, while Shane gave him cove  
  
fire. Joey took aim, and fired. There was a rushing sound, a scream  
  
of pain, then a massive thud. Joey picked up his guns and started  
  
firing again. The massacre lasted 7 hours. When they were done,  
  
they looked around. The ground was scarlet, and bodies were  
  
littered everywhere. Billions of Pokemon had died. The blue portal  
  
opened up again, and with smirks both plastered on their faces,  
  
were sucked through.  
  
When Shane and Joey landed, they realized two things. One, they  
  
were no longer clad in army uniforms, and loaded with weapons.  
  
Two, it appeared as though only a second had gone by in their  
  
world. The two shrugged, and threw away the GameBoys. They  
  
started walking home, and when they got there (they lived next to  
  
each other,) they found it was 3:30, the time they usually got home.  
  
Next when Joey, got up, he went to get the newspaper. As he  
  
picked it up, he noticed the headlines: POKEMON BANNED  
  
FROM THE WORLD! POKEMON BUSINESS BROKE AND  
  
THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA DECLARES WAR  
  
ON JAPAN! POKEMON GONE FOREVER!  
  
Joey just smirked.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
